Family:Can't live with'em
by italiangirl22
Summary: Grissom's niece comes to visit.Grissom gets help from his secret girlfriend,Sara Sidle.GS and some GregOC.Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first CSI story and I hope I get all the facts correct. If there are any errors please feel free to tell me.

Summary: Grissom's niece, Shelly, comes to stay with him. She is going to work in the lab for a bit. Grissom has no idea how to take care of her, so he gets help from is secret girlfriend, Sara Sidle. GS, Greg finds a little romance.

* * *

RING, RING. Grissom groaned and rolled over to get the phone, trying extremely hard not to walk up the person sleeping next to him.

"Grissom," He answered groggily.

" Hey, Uncle G. It's Shelly. You know I am majoring in forensic science and I need to do some field work to get my degree, so I was wondering if I could come stay with you for a while so I could work in your lab. If it's okay with you, of course."

Grissom had a hard time understanding what his niece was saying. He loved her and all but she always talked really fast and never remembered that he worked at night and slept during the day.

"Shelly, it's really great you want to come, and it's fine with me but I work the graveyard shift so you'll have to work all night, is that okay?"

"Uncle G, I can go days without sleep. It will be fine. So when can I come?"

"Shelly, number one I told you not to call me Uncle G and two it's not good for you to go days without sleep. Oh, and come as soon as possible, the sooner it starts the faster life goes back to people talking at normal speeds."

"Great, see you tomorrow Uncle G." She hung up before he could say anything about what she called him.

Grissom rolled back over to try and go back to sleep but as soon as he saw the smiling face of Sara Sidle He knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"What," He said trying to make it seem like nothing important happened.

"Why don't you tell me, _Uncle G_?" Sara replied.

Grissom sighed. " My niece Shelly is coming to stay with me while she works in the lab. She has to do field work before she can get her major. She will be here tomorrow."

" Why don't you call the others and have them meet us for dinner before shift starts so we can tell them. How old is she and where is she from? Oh, and are you guys close?"

"Dinner sounds fine. She is a little bit younger than Greg and she lives in Texas. We are also very close. She always wanted to be a CSI, just like her uncle. I can't wait to see her again."

Sara smiled. It was rare that Gil was ever this happy. She couldn't wait to meet his niece.

"I can't wait to meet her. And I am pretty sure Greg would enjoy having someone else his own age working at the lab. Come one you have to go call everybody."

Grissom got up and reached for the phone while Sara went to take a shower.

Three hours later

Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara and Gil all sat at a table in their regular restaurant. Everybody, well everybody but Grissom and Sara, was anxious to here Grissom's big news.

"Come on, Griss. Tell us already. You mad it sound like this was a life and death situation on the phone," Nick said impatiently.

"Okay, my niece Shelly is coming from Texas to stay with me for a while. She is a little younger than Greg. Since she is majoring in forensic science she has decided to do some field work with us at the lab."

"You have a niece my age, and she is coming here. Cool! Is she hot?" Greg asked.

Everyone but Grissom laughed at his comment.

" She is my niece so I don't think I am in any position to say whether she is hot or not."

"Hey, I have seen a picture and I'm sure you'll like her Greg." Brass said laughing.

"When is she coming?" Catherine asked, trying to change the subject before Gil bit off someone's head.

"She will be here by tomorrow's shift," Grissom, greatful the subject change, looked down at his watch, " now we have to go to work." HE stood up and walked away. Sara followed then everybody else.

* * *

Hey, review please!!! I have no idea if Grissom has a sister or brother, but that's why they call it fanfiction. Seriously, reviews are wanted. I could really use some constructive criticism and who better to give it than y'all?

Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Not mine, of course. The only TV show I own is… wait I don't own a TV show. Poor, poor me. :-(


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks a bunch for all the reviews! They really helped. I hope everyone likes my story. OMG, I have this really funny anecdote about CSI. There is this kid who thinks it stands for Crime Scenery Investigation. LMAO!!!!!!!

OK in this chapter Shelly arrives! Also we find out about how close Gil and Shelly really are. Oh, and Greg is a little in love.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own CSI. Of course I do own Shelly. That's one small step for me and an even smaller step for mankind!

* * *

Grissom walked into his office the next day, anxious about what people would think of Shelly. He sat down at his desk and began to look at cases. He wanted to hold off giving them out until shelly got there. He heard his door open.

" Hey honey," He said looking up at Sara.

"Hey, when are you going to give out crime scenes?" She replied.

"I am waiting until Shelly gets here. If you want you can stay and meet her first."

"Sure." Sara answered and sat down at her designated desk across from his.

Meanwhile downstairs

Greg Sanders was walking into work late when he heard rather than saw Grissom's niece. She was yelling at the lady at the front desk who obviously wouldn't let her go see her uncle. He walked over to interfere but stopped when he saw her. She was extremely beautiful. Her hair was dark brown and fell in curls to her ribcage. Her eyes were dark brown. He finally went back into his right mind and interfered.

"Um, excuse me. I'm Greg Sanders, CSI. I work for Gil Grissom, and I am going to escort his niece upstairs, whether you like it or not. Ciao."

" Thanks," Shelly said to him. " I thought I was going to have to get a DNA test to get in here. I'm Shelly Johnson by the way."

" Greg, and your welcome. They take security way to seriously here, but don't tell your uncle that. He'll give me some long lecture about how many times security has saved lives. I would really like to avoid that."

Shelly laughed and they continued talking until they reached Grissom's office.

Shelly's POV

" He is my uncle, and I don't care what you say, I'm going up there." I yelled angrily at the lady.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't allow that. You have to have some kind of identification and proof that Grissom is expecting you." The lady replied politely. She was probably used to this.

All of a sudden I heard a voice "Um, excuse me. I'm Greg Sanders, CSI. I work for Gil Grissom, and I am going to escort his niece upstairs, whether you like it or not. Ciao." I turned to look at the person the voice belonged to and saw the most handsome guy ever.

I walked away with him so he could show me the way to my uncle's office. I couldn't wait to see my uncle again and I couldn't wait to get to know Greg. This was going to be awesome!

We began to talk.

" Thanks," I said to him. " I thought I was going to have to get a DNA test to get in here. I'm Shelly Johnson by the way."

" Greg, and your welcome. They take security way to seriously here, but don't tell your uncle that. He'll give me some long lecture about how many times security has saved lives. I would really like to avoid that." He said this in the most sexy voice I had ever heard.

I laughed and we continued talking until we reached Uncle G's office.

* * *

I know this chapter is mainly about Greg and Shelly but the next one will be better. I promise.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!!!! GRACIAS AMIGOS!!!


End file.
